


The Luck of the Noble

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 77: Lucky. Set post-‘The End of Time Part Two’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Luck of the Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 77: Lucky. Set post-‘The End of Time Part Two’.

Donna had never been particularly lucky. She’d always had dodgy jobs. The only time she’d been with a man of means, the engagement had fallen through somehow, though the memory was blurred.

However, she’s just married someone she loves, dirt-broke though he may be. And staring down in shock at a slip of paper she’d been affronted to receive as a wedding gift, she realises she’s won the lottery. Literally. Triple-rollover and all.

They’re rich. For once she really is lucky.

She does wonder, though, why her Mum and Grandad aren’t more surprised when she calls them from the honeymoon.


End file.
